


Some Things Never Change

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Temporal Malfunctions [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bodyswap, Challenge Response, Chess, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy couldn't wait for Commander Scott to do his miracle-worker thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

Buffy sat at a table in the officer's mess, chin propped on one outsized fist as she watched her body play 3D chess with Commander Spock. It was much more interesting than the tray in front of her; Captain Kirk's tastebuds and her own were programmed way differently, and the overly-healthy, vitamin-packed meals the food replicators made always tasted off to her anyway.

She couldn't wait for Commander Scott to do his miracle-worker thing and give them their own bodies back. Things had been weird when Faith had pulled this kind of switcheroo, too, but at least they'd both been Slayers, and _female_. Guys really were wired differently, and she didn't just mean the mindbendiness of her first experience with morning wood. She didn't even want to _think_ about what the Captain had probably done with _her_ body.

But then again, maybe he didn't care; this wasn't even his first experience with crossgender bodyswapping! Dr. McCoy had told her more about the ship's misfortunes this week than she'd heard in months as a mere security ensign, and _Enterprise_'s luck apparently rivaled _Sunnydale's_ for strangeness.

Temporary maleness aside, she was feeling more at home in this future all the time.


End file.
